Miedo a ser amado
by KamonKaze
Summary: Queriendo dejar paso a Shirou con Goenji, Kazemaru decide ser novio de Fudou -en contra la voluntad de Fudou-. Trama: para desgracia de muchos, la guerra sera un obstaculo.
1. Chapter 1

El miedo a ser amado. [FudouxKazexGoenji]

Os traigo un fic el cual pone un circulo amoroso, ¿quien ganara? Que haran nuestros protagonistas.

A los que esperais mis fics, los continuare en su momento espero que lo comprendais pero este fic lo tengo pensado de hace un monton.

Una cosa la historia esta ambientada con poco de "mas tecnologia" es decir, las cosas funcionan con robotica, ordenadores, naves tal..para dar mas emocion a esta historia, pero tengo mis razones. Pronto lo vereis.

Capitulo 1: Ayudame

En el soleado dia de invierno, los jovenes estudiantes sin ganas de ir a la escuela se levantaba perezosamente, y nuestro protagonista no era el que menos.

Un chico de cabellos azulados largos y de ojos grandes almendrados, con una tez morena clara se despertaba por la dulce voz de su madre, una mujer bastante hermosa.

-Bueno dias hijo, levantate a la escuela-dijo su madre con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a su hijo.

-¿Puedo quedarme solo por hoy?-rogo con ojos de corderito.

-Sabes que no, asi que vistete, el desayuno esta echo.-retirandose.

-Valeee-con enfasis. Se levanto se dio una ducha bien caliente, se arreglo el pelo, se vistio, cogio su mochila y salio de su habitacion pero sin antes mirar la fotografia de su mesa.

-Goenji...-dijo en suspiro, sabia que enamorarse de él estaba mal, ¿Razon? tambien le gustaba a Shirou uno de sus mejores amigos, y él tenia muy claro cuales era sus principios morales. Por ello renuncio a él.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente sabia que hoy era un día especial, pero para él no lo era, este dia iban asignar a todos sus puestos para servir a su pais.

-¿Hijo? Alegra esa cara, seguro que te van a poner para puesto de control al igual que tus amigos, sois buenos en eso-sonriendo.

-Lo se madre, no lo niego, pero Goenji, Endou seran combatientes, nos lo digo el director, el unico que se salva es Kidou que sera diseñador y estratega en robotica y naves en la lucha del enemigo.

-Vaya eso si es un puesto-sorprendida-tan joven y le dan un puesto de un adulto.

-¿A que si? Ademas tememos por Suzuno-bajando la mirada

-¿Que le pasa?

-Puede que le pongan para robotica, tiene similitudes con la robots que an sacado de ultima generecion-triste- ojala no tuviera que ir a la escuela.

-Eso es genial, pero animate-suspirando, ya no sabia que hacer con su hijo- ¿Tu que quieres ser?

Alzo la vista hacia su madre, luego la bajo, y sonrio- Yo quiero ser libre-cogio su desayuno y se fue a la escuela, dejo a su madre boquiabierta.

El chico salio de la casa con su mochila en el hombro, corrio por las calles, esuchaba el sonido de la maquinaria en el aire, las naves de combate volvian y por su estado parecian que habian ganado, se alegro, no queria que sus amigos fueran separados.

Se encontro por el camino a su amigo Endou y Goenji el cual estaban cuestionandose su puesto en su pais.

-¡Hey Kazemaru!-le llamo el de la banda- ¿Que tal?

-Bien-sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Te noto raro-se acerca Goenji- ¿Estas bien de verdad?-serio y preocupado.

-¡De verdad! Estoy bien-riendo- Vosotros que esperais ser

-Yo quiero volar en las grandes naves-dijo sonriendo y muy emocionado Endou.

-¿Tu? -riendo- suerte entonces Endou-dijo Goenji- Yo quiero utilizar la alta tecnologia en combate ¿y tu Kazemaru?-esperando que dijera lo mismo, para no estar separados.

-Eh..pues...quiero tener el puesto de control

-Oh estupendo asi puedes guiarme en mis batallas-dijo Endou poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico, eso molesto a Goenji.

Llegaron a la escuela donde Endou se separo para ir hablar con Kidou y los demas, estaba siendo muy curioso, dejo solos a este par, Goenji no desaprovecho la situacion.

-Kazemaru, quiero preguntarte algo-serio.

-¿Dime?-contesto.

-Yo...bueno no es una pregunta, solo quiero decirte que me gustas mucho-lo miro a los ojos almendrados, el chico de cabellos azulados no sabia donde se habia metido, agrando sus ojos, miro a los lados, queria llorar, se sonrojo, pero no se noto debido al frio. Opto por correr pero sin antes contestar.

-Te lo dire despues de la comida-corriendo, sabia que hacia mal, deseaba besarlo, abrazarlo.

Como todos los alumnos se dirigieron al salon de actos, donde el director les iba llamando a cada uno para que tengan su puesto.

-Bienvenidos chicos y chicas, hoy, en este dia especial nuestra escuela fue designada para que vosotros servais al pais.-hablo por el microfono.

-Estupido gilipollas-dijo Nagumo, estaba enrabiado.

-Os ire llamando segun vuestras caracteristicas compatibles con vuestros oficios-sacando una lista-los que no aparescais en la lista-pausando-seran trasferidos a otra escuela, perdonadme.

Kazemaru tenia la esperanza de que fuera rechazado pero a la vez no queria dejar a sus amigos solos.

-Vaya tonteria-dijo Fudou al cual tenia al lado a Kazemaru.

-¿Por que dices eso?-prgunto Kazemaru.

-Nos quieren usar, y los que no sirven para ellos, son libres de hacer lo que quieran-riendo.

-Ahh...¿y tu?

-Quiero controlar los robots del goebierno.

-¡Eh! eso es imposible, tan solo 1 de cada 10 consiguen ese puesto.

-Lo se, pero soñar es gratis.

Lo miro triste, el queria librarse mientras otros querian seguir.

-Kidou Yuuto tu puesto sera de Estratega y deiseñador en Robotica-dijo en alto, el nombrado subio al estrado.

-Gracias.-se fue.

-Endou Mamoru tu puesto es Combatiente por Aire.-Lo mismo.

-Goenji Shuuya tu puesto es Combatiente en Armas de alta gama.

-Hiroto Kiyama tu puesto es Tecnico Informatico del Gobierno

-Nagumo Haruya tu puesto es Combatiente por Aire.

-Tsunami Jousuke tu puesto es Combatiente en Armas de alta Gama,

-Midorikawa Ryuuji, Tachimukai Yuuki sus puestos son Control de guia a los Combatientes de Aire

-Shirou Fubuki, Sakuma Jirou y Atsuya Fubukki sus puestos son Tecnicos en Armas y sus diseños.

-Los demas sereis asistentes o ayudantes de los nombrados, los cuales seran llevados a una aula especial.

El Director habia acabado, por lo visto pocos habian sido selecionados por el gobierno, para suerte de Kazemaru no habia sido selecionado, pero en cambio Suzuno y Fudou querian hacer pedazo el maldito sistema que les tenian en la guerra.

Goenji queria tener cerca a Kazemaru. Nagumo no dejar de abrazar a Suzuno. Fudou sin embargo le dio igual, pareciese como si se lo esperara.

-¡Director!-le llamo Endou- ¿Que pasa con Suzuno, Kazemaru y Fudou?-los nombrados le miraron.

-Ellos tienen puestos especiales.

-¿Cuales?-con curiosidad, Kazemaru se percato de la mirada del director, era de tristeza.

-Suzuno Fuusuke, Fudou Akio, Kazemaru Ichirouta sus puestos son Usuarios de los Robots mas potentes y mejores del mundo: Zephir, Hariel y Sora.

Todos se llevaron las manos a la boca, Endou se quedo de piedra, Nagumo miro con horror a Suzuno, Goenji miro a Kazemaru con un miedo y sudor frio, Fudou sonrio para si mismo.

-Lo siento chicos, sois los unicos en la tierra con opcion a estos robots de la mejor gama-dijo el director-vayan a sus aulas todos.

-No puedes ser..-dijo Suzuno, Nagumo queria animarlo- ¡Podre ponerle fin a esta guerra! Kazemaru, Fudou somos los unicos de los cuales el mundo caera-alegre y muy hiperactivo.

-Suzuno no quiero cortate las alas pero el Gobierno os controlara-dijo Kidou

-¡Me da igual!.-dijo sin mas.

Fueron llevados a la aula, el cual Midorikawa aparte de todo es mas inocente, no sabia lo de los Robots.

-¡Kaze!-le regaño-¿Por que no te declaras a Goenji?

-Mido no sigas ¿ok?

-No jamas

-Pesado-echo a correr por los pasillos, el peli verde no se iba a dejar.

Mientras daban clase estos dos jugaban al "Pilla pilla"

Kazemaru le dio esquinazo, subio a la azotea rapidamente sin querer pisa algo y cae al suelo. Un chico grito del dolor.

-¡OSTIA PUTA!-grito el chico, al parecer piso a Fudou en sus partes.

-¿Fudou? ¡Fudou! Perdoname-escucha como Mido se acerca- ¡Hazme un favor!-le rogo.

-¿Que? Me rompes los huevos y me pides un favor, tienes mucho morro.

-¡Kaze-chan, Kaze-chan!-dijo Mido acercandose.

-Fudou te lo ruego-mirando a los lados, opto por ponerse en sus piernas, agarrarlo del cuello con sus manos, Fudou no sabia que iba hacer.

Mido entro a la azotea, vio a Kazemaru besar a Fudou en la boca, se quedo de piedra, pero no era tonto, saco su movil y les tomo una foto,

Escucharon el flash, rapidamente se separo de Fudou, sin dejar de estar en sus piernas.

-¡Mido! -sonrojado.

-Osea que no te declarabas porque estabas con Fudou-con una cara de enojo.

-Mas o menos-excusandose, el otro chico no sabia que hacer.

-¡Eh! Para, que nosotros no somos nada de nada-se defendio.

-Que ocurrencias tienes cariño-dijo Kazemaru en risa. Fudou molesto cogio a Kazemaru y lo beso.

-"Asi veras que mi mala fama te seguira, estupido emo".

-¡Ahh! Es verdad, sois novios se lo dire a todos-salio corriendo.

-¿Que haces?-separandose

-No querias un novio, aqui lo tienes-se levanto con un poco de dolor-Eres un hipocrita, mira que juntar a tus amigos pero no querer juntarte a ti mismo.

-Shirou ama a Goenji, me niego a hacerle daño.

-Te lo haces a ti mismo-en la puerta.

-Ayudame Fudou-en el suelo llorando. El otro le mira.

-Joder, te ayudare a fingir, pero solo por esta vez. A cambio quiero cosas.-dijo en una mirada lujuriosa.

-De acuerdo-pico inocente.

Ese momento le salvo a Kazemaru de contestar a Goenji, Fudou por otra parte tenia cosas en mente,

Como toda guerra hay rebeldes, y Fudou Akio con su puesto iba a formar una revolucion, tenia a su lado a Suzuno y Kazemaru como su no-novio, ahora le tocaba encontrar un equipo, lo tenia, ahora les tenia que convercer.

La era de la revolucion llegaba, unos jovenes, la harian posible, con la paz se alzaran. La pazz y el amor, dos elementos que ara a esta historia epica.

Capitulo 2: No me engañes con mentiras. Zephir, Hariel y Sora: La llamada de los caidos.

-¿Que son esos robots?-pregunto Mido a Hiro.

-Son Robots con voluntad propia, solo obedeceran a quienes se lo merecen, y su poder no tiene limites-mirando los bocetos de los robots- Ellos nos pueden salvar, espeero que sean recibidos-en suspiro.

-¡Kazemaru! ¿Porque estas con ese bastardo?-mirando a los dos como comian juntos, Goenji

-¿Celos?-provocando a Goenji.

-¡Director! No puede dejar que Suzuno vaya-dijo Nagumo exigiendo.

-Nagumo, si son aceptados por los robots crearemos una rebelion.-mirando el expediente de los tres.

Ahi os dejo la continuacion de lo que pasara en el 2 capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: No me engañes con mentiras. Zephir, Hariel y Sora: La llamada de los caidos.

* * *

><p>Mido corria a la clase, y entro de golpe, soltando en grito sin importar que el profesor estaba dando la leccion y solto.<p>

-¡Kazemaru es el novio de Fudou!-solto en grito, Goenji sintio su corazon partirse en mil pedazos. No queria creerle. Se levanto de su sitio no queria estar ahi, estaba fuera de control.

Hiroto se levanto de su sitio y le pregunto a Mido.

-Mido ¿Es eso verdad?

-Si, les tome una foto-al oir foto, saltaron todos los chicos ukes a mirar la foto.

-No puede ser-dijo Suzuno al ver la foto.

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba-comento Shirou

-Yo menos-añadio Tachimukai.

El profesor les quedo mirando y pensando: "Ellos seran los que nos salvaran de la guerra".

Los dos chicos, bueno tres, no aparecieron a clases hasta la hora del almuerzo, que al parecer Fudou y Kazemaru se adelantaron, se habian sentado juntos, y para detonar la situacion Goenji fue donde el azulado.

-¡Kazemaru! ¿Porque estas con ese bastardo?-mirando a los dos como comian juntos, Goenji

-¿Celos?-provocando a Goenji.

-¡Callate cabron contigo no estoy hablando!-grito Goenji, todos se acercaron a ver que pasaba.-¡Responde!-le exigio una respuesta, este solo bajo la cabeza, Shirou presencio todo. No entendia que pasaba.

-¡Dejale! No tiene porque darte explicaciones de nada-se levanto Fudou a defenderle.

-¿Que? ¿Te me pones chulo?-desafiandolo cara a cara.

-¡Basta!-grito Kazemaru sollozando. Fudou actuo rapido lo abrazo.

-Goenji, vete por favor.-le pidio Kidou al ver todo.

-No me ire hasta que Kazemaru hable.-le miro feamente.

No sabia cuanto daño cuasaba a Kazemaru, no sabia que queria saltar a sus brazos, besarlo, estar a su lado, no podia comprenderlo. Saco valor suficiente.

-Goenji, perdoname pero yo quiero a Fudou-con la mirada baja y su voz quebrada. El chico que lo abrazaba se mosqueo, no soportaba estar en un circulo amoroso, pero por otra parte le gustaba ver como se frustraba Goenji.

-Asi que fuera Goenji-en risas Fudou cogiendo de la mano a Kazemaru.

-No te creo nada Kazemaru, este numerito no te lo crees ni tú-salio del comedor dejando mal a dos personas: Shirou por no ser correspondido, y Kazemaru por haber rechazado al amor de su vida.

Los amigos del peli-azulado se extrañaron por él. No le dieron importancia alguna.

En la parte de atras de la escuela, Goenji daba puñetazos a la pared, ¿como podia haber sido rechazado por Kazemaru? Sabia a la perfeccion que se gustaban, y no se iba a tragar el cuento de que tiene novio.

Shirou que lo habia seguido, intento no llorar, tan solo animar a su amigo.

-¿Estas bien?-sacando todas suss fuerzas por no llorar.

-¡Como quieres que este, estupido!-le grito sin tener culpa alguna, se dio cuenta de que habia asustado a su amigo.-Perdoname, yo...no estoy bien-se disculpo.

-No te preocupes por mi, si no de ti-sonriendo.

-Gracias, ojala pudiera hacerle entender a ese idiota de que estar con Fudoe es el mayor error de su vida-solto sin mas, apretando sus manos.

-¡Te ayudare!-dijo sin mas, le dolia, pero queria estar todo el tiempo posible con Goenji.

Ya despues de clases, el director llamo a Hiroto para su labor, cosa que para Mido se le hizo raro, asi que le siguio.

-Bienvenido señor Kiyama-le saludo un señor de muy avanzada edad-Veo que no vine solo.-sonriendo.

-Oh disculpe es mi ...amm...pareja-asustado, no queria ocultarlo, pero temia ser rechazado.

-Que chica mas linda tienes chico, que suerte.-riendo.

-¿CHICA?-exaltado, queria matar al viejo.

-Mido calla-le tapo la boca- Señor me han llamado pero no se para que...-en ese momento delante suyo se encendieron maquinas.

-Veras chico, me han informado que en esta escuela, de todas en el mundo 3 chicos tienen el mismo ADN que los Robots.

-¿ADN?-pregunto, no tenia ni idea de que los robots tuvieron a ADN, Mido curioso se puso a tocar los ordenadores.

-Veras joven esos Robots son especiales, son potencialmente el arma secreta del pais, pero al introducir ADN humano, cometieron un error, tomaron vida propia, que aunque no funcionen, pueden matar a su usuario sin pensarlo.

-Sabia que ser usuarios de ellos seria buscar tu muerte, pero hasta ese punto, ¡Hasta donde llegara el hombre por el poder!-enfadado, no le gustaba pensar que usarian a sus amigos en beneficio propio.

Mientras tanto MIdo llamo a los dos para preguntar sobre los robots. Kiyama tras mantener una conversacion ajena se tranquilizo, al parecer el señor habia sido llamado

-¿Que son esos robots?-pregunto Mido a Hiro.

-Son Robots con voluntad propia, solo obedeceran a quienes se lo merecen, y su poder no tiene limites-mirando los bocetos de los robots- Ellos nos pueden salvar, espero que sean recibidos-en suspiro.

-No te sulfures joven, segun he visto el expediente de los tres, seran capaces de todo.

-¡Genial! Suzuno y Kazemaru lo aran muy bien-contendo el peli-verde.

Ahora el trabajo de Hiroto iba a mas, tenia tres cosas que tenia que hacer: Ayudar a sus amigos, salvar a su pais de la guerra, y traicionar a su gobierno.

No todos estaban decuerdo con los puestos, cierto pelirrojo se oponia al puesto de su amigo.

-¡Director! No puede dejar que Suzuno vaya-dijo Nagumo exigiendo.

-Nagumo, si son aceptados por los robots crearemos una rebelion.-mirando el expediente de los tres.

-¡Me da igual!-afligido bajando la cabeza- le quiero con vida.

-¡Todos le queremos con vida! -le grito el director- Deja de ser egoista, entiende que no es algo que tu quieras o yo decida, es algo que deciden y él...-bajo la voz.

-¡Es injusto!-grito nuevamente tirando todo de la mesa del director, parecia que llevaba un democio dentro.

Detras de la puerta aparecio Suzuno que queria averiguar sobre el Robot que usaria, se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Nagumo, sabia a la perfeccion que odiaba ver el despacho del director.

-¿Nagumo?-extrañado- ¿Director?-les miro a la cara, y las cosas tiradas por el suelo, se acerco.-¿Nagumo que has echo?

-¡Suzuno!-le abrazo sollozando- No quiero que seas un usuario del estupido Robot.

-¿Por que?-siendo abrazando.

-Esos Robots son como los humanos, y si no eres digno moriras

-¿Morire?-con los ojos agrandados-Te quiero Nagumo, me alaga que te preocupes-se suelta de él.-Director, vengo a por los informes del Robot Sora.

-¿Eh-como si estuviera en otro mundo-¡Ah si! toma cogelos-se los entrega.

-Nos vemos Nagumo-se va dejando a Nagumo con la palabra en la boca, cerro la puerta pero antes digo- Si el destino quiere use a Sora, no lo impedire.

El pelirrojo salio detras suyo y lo volvio abrazar por detras.

-Si te pasa algo, no se como reaccionaria.-escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del albino.

-Jamas me pasara nada, sabes que quiero hacer esto por los dos, por nuetros amigos-sonrojado.-Eres importante para mi, y si esta oportunidad se me a presentado no la dejare ir.

-Entonces te cubrire las espaldas siempre.

En lo mas lejos del pais, en lo mas escondido de la tierra, tres robots se encendian por voluntad propia.

Sus grandes maquinarias se encendian, la sala se lleno de luz, ahora los tres despertados daban sentencia a los que serian sus nuevos usuarios.

-Vaya, ¿Ahora nos mandan crios?-hablo ergido el Robot Hariel.

-No les subestimemos, parecen ser confiados, llenos de energia y pasion por ser libres, como nosotros-hablo Sora.

-Siempre de lado de los humanos-hablo Hariel de nuevo.

-He visto los perfiles, creo que no nos decepcionara-hablo el ultimo robot Zephir.

Las clases terminaron como debia ser y a su hora. Se fueron a casa, menos Kazemaru que no se sentia bien y se fue a la casa de Fudou en su moto.

-Vamos Kazemaru o nos pillara el atasco-dijo el ojos verdes con el casco puesto.

-Si ahora voy-dispuesto a irse cuando Goenji le coge del brazo.

-Tu y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.-muy serio con Shiour detras.

-No puedo, perdoname-viendo a Shirou, se subio a la moto con Fudou y el casco puesto.

-Te odio Fudou-se dijo para sus adentros Goenji, Shirou desvio la mirada.

-Goenji vayamos a mi casa, asi te relajaras mejor-le ofrece con la sonrisa mas sincera y a la vez mas dolorosa.

-Si, gracias-le hace caso.

-Goenji, y si...¿Buscas a alguien para aprender a olvidarlo?-dando ideas.

-Supongo que tienes razon-suspirnado, le toma de la mano- ¿Aceptarias hacerme a olvidar a ese tonto?

-Hai-feliz, pero triste.

Tardaron en llegar como 30 minutos, al llegar Kazemaru se sorprendio mucho al ver el departamento de "su novio".

-Guau es increible-dijo sin parar de mirar a todos lados y tocarlo todo.

-Oye no me seas un perro, que sea un gamberro no significa que mi casa sea un asco-sacando una cerveza de la nevera.

-Esque pense que vivias en una pocilga, todo tirado y con peliculas porno-dijo lo que penso, Fudou escupio la cerveza,

-Que mal concepto tienes de mi-se sienta en el sofa.

-Si y mucho

-¡Gracias!-ironico-es bueno saber que tu no-novio te quiere.

-Perdoname todo este montaje-se sienta en el sofa,

-No pasa nada, asi aprendes que meterse conmigo es malo, aparte te tengo que aguantar en el trabajo.

-Lo se, ¿Sabes? Te envidio, no estas enamorado ni nada, te importa poco los demas, y mucho menos yo-rie- Soy un idiota.

-El idiota soy yo por dejar que estes dentro de mi vida, y ocupes mi casa.

-¡Te lo compesare!-con ojos de corderito. Fudou mira para otro lado con una gota en la cabeza.

-Esque lo que yo quiero es mucho para un uke-emo como tu

-¿El que?-curioso

-Sexo-con eso lo dijo todo.

-L-lo si-siento s-soy un chi-chico -sonrojado.

-Relax emo, conozco a unas amigas que son mas zorras-le acaricia-no te are nada que no quieras.-se levanta y va a la nevera. Esas palabras le hicieron sentir algo nuevo dentro del peli-azul.

-¡Quiero aprender amarte!-grito rojo, el otro se le cayo la cerveza de la mano.

-¿Que estas diciendo, estupido?-sorprendido.

-Kazemaru estaba muy sonrojado, ¿de verdad dijo lo que dijo? ¿Estaba seguro de ello?

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: El amanecer de la rebelion; ¡Usuarios!<p>

Avance:

-Guau ¿estos son los Robots?-asombrado Kazemaru.

-Yo sere el usuario de Hariel

-Yo de Sora

-Entonces queda...¡Zephir!-dijo Kazemaru.

* * *

><p>-¡Kidou!-le llamo Endou.<p>

-¿Dime?

-Es cierto lo que he oido-nervioso

-Si, quiero que tu y los demas formemos una rebelion, pero nadie debe enterarse.

-Lo are, espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

><p>-¡Suzuno lo conseguiste!-le felicito Nagumo<p>

-Lo se-alegre.

* * *

><p>-¡Goenji, Shirou!-se sorprendio Kazemaru al verlos besarse, sintio como una mezcla de sentimientos le -Que seais felices.<p>

-¿Hey? -le coge Fudou le ve llorando y le besa, calmadolo.

* * *

><p>Gracias! ¨=3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El amanecer de la rebelion; ¡Usuarios!

* * *

><p>Siento mi demora. ^^ andaba distraida<p>

* * *

><p>En la casa del chico de ojos verdes, se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar lo que digo el joven azulado sonrojado. No pudo evitar reirse.<p>

-Que estupido eres Kaze-chan-riendo, con eso heridio al chico-Mira Kaze-chan, somos diferentes, no creo que alguien como tu me llege amar. ¿Ok?

-Pero Fudou, yo no bromeaba-en su mente se decia con palabras de amargura, tan solo miro a Fudou de reojo. Tenia miedo de amar.

El oji-almendrado se marcho del lugar sin mediar palabra, cogio sus cosas saliendo de la casa sin mas. Fudou no se molesto en absoluto sabia que eso pasaria.

-¿Por que? ¿Porque no puedo amar a Fudou?-se preguntaba de camino a su casa-Yo...amo a Goenji-con su mano en el corazon sollozando-No, no llorare mas, debo ser fuerte. Mucho mas.

_"La voluntad esta en el corazon"_

Escucho una voz que le susurro en la suave brisa, desconocia la voz el chico, miro a su alrededor.

-¿voluntad? ¿Eh?-sonrio-Si es asi, no habra nada que me impida mis metas.

La noche cayo rapido, todos esperaban con ganas el dia siguiente, la noche anterior no podian dormir bien, el solo pensar que no podrian ser usuarios de esos robots, seria un desastre que sus amigos sean muertos.

La clase mencionada y especializada en armas, naves, robots fueron acompañar a los tres chicos. Kazemaru tenia nervios no sabia nada de como eran los robots, y menos como serian de grandes. Fudou y Suzuno por su parte estaban la mar de tranquilos impacientes por esperar su destino y suerte.

Subieron en un ascensor solo los tres para alcanzar la plataforma en donde se encontraba el mando de control de los robots que estaban dentro de su pecho, los demas estaban abajo del todo admirando el gran tamaño de los gigantes.

-Guau ¿estos son los Robots?-asombrado Kazemaru. Sin despegar su vista del cristal.

-Yo sere el usuario de Hariel-con una risa burlona en sus labios Fudou Akio.

-Yo de Sora-en firme Suzuno sin perder esos ojos frios

-Entonces queda...¡Zephir!-dijo Kazemaru dudoso, no podia mantener la calma.

-Bueno chicos, por favor id cada uno al robot correspondiente.

Fudou se dirigio al robot mas grande de todos, blindado en una capa fila de diamante como los demas e indestructible, de colores: negros, morados y un verde oscuro. Su armadura era completamente extraña con bordes como si fueran de piedra pero no lo era.

Suzuno se subio en el robot mediano, un robot de colores claros y suaves: gris, celeste. De armandura mas suelta, en sus puños eran mas grandes, como si fueran cañones.

Kazemaru el ultimo robot un tanto extraño de colores: azules de diferentes tonos, su armadura era la mas ligera de los tres

Ya dentros de sus maquinas, un altavoz les daba sus instrucciones.

-Chicos, ahora debeis introducir vuestro nombre como usuario, en ahora adelante es ...-pausando-Cuestion de las maquinas, suerte chicos-cortando la transmision

-Kazemaru, soy Suzuno, quiero que tomes control de tus nervios, no eres precisamente conocido por ser tranquilo-hablo Suzuno atraves de un micro introducido en su oreja para que tengan comunicacion entre los tres.

-Gracias, lo tendre en cuenta-sus nervios lo querian traicionar.

-Si te llega a pasar algo, te sacare ¿esta bien?-dijo Fudou con su sonrisa de triunfo.

-Fudou...-con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo mejor esque ponian ver a sus compañeros atraves de una videoconferencia-Gracias, no tendre miedo-calmandose.

-¡ADELANTE!-al unisono los tres. Los de abajo nervioso, escucharon maquinaria moverse a gran velocidad, una gran bolsa de humo salio de los pies de las maquinas, estas se alzaron en vuelo al cielo, la plataforma del techo se abrio.

-¡Suerte amigos!-le grito sin ser oido Mido, con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que todos. Goenji no despegaba su vista del robot azul, muy serio, Shirou se dio cuenta, bajando su cabeza.

En lo alto de los cielos, era de un color tan limpio puro, azul, con las nubes blancas que hacian camino a los robots en el aire. Propulsandose a gran velocidad.

-¡YUJUU!-euforico Fudou surcando los cielos en Hariel-Esto si es adrenalina.

-Es tan emocionante-emocionado Suzuno-¿Estas bien Kaze?-mirando por la pantalla el estado de Kazemaru-Ni se te ocurra perder los nervios

-Lo siento-un poco asustado, el chico de los ojos verdes hizo algo.

-Kazemaru, no tengas miedo, estoy contigo-serio y sereno.

En eso los tres titanes dieron su voz a los muchachos.

_"Jovenes ilusos" -Hariel_

_"Somos una deidad para vosotros, seremos vuestros jueces, debeis mostrarnos porque debemos elegiros"-Sora_

_"Si sois dignos, os dejaremos marchar, y ser quienes nos useis"-Zhepyr._

-¿Que tenemos que hacer?-pregunto Fudou curioso

_"Hasta que punto sois capaces de llegar por el poder"-Hariel_

_"Si fallais en la respuesta morireis"-Sora._

_"He aqui vuestra prueba, teneis que ser capaces de superar una prueba, en donde solo teneis que acabar con el enemigo, sin importar los demas, si ayudais a los demas, estais muertos"-Zephyr_

En ese mismo instante fueron llevados directamente a la boca del lobo, una tropa de aviones aparecieron con la intencion de matarlos a los tres.

-Estos nos han traido a la boca del lobo-disparando con todo lo que tiene Fudou al igual que Suzuno. El robot de Kazemaru no queria hacerle ningun caso alguno

-Responde por favor debo ayudar a mis amigos-viendo como un frente se dirigian a las espaldas de sus amigos-Mierda si no quieres atacar, sere la presa-dando su grito de enfretamiento manejando su robot siendo atacado por los aviones. Su dañi fue grande.

_"Este chico tiene coraje"-Zephir-haciendo brillar sus ojos metalicos de rubis._

-¡Kazemaru!-se dio cuenta Fudou que la pantalla del chico se apago viendo como este quedaba incosciente-Mierda, Suzuno, ve a por Kazemaru yo te cubro las espaldas ¿Esta bien?-hablo claro, Suzuno dudo, pero no iba adejar a su amigo morir.-Malditos robots, no dejare que muera solo-atacando con un gran cañon en el pecho de la maquina fulminando a los aviones, Suzuno salvo a Kazemaru de ser destruido.

_"Son merecedores de nuestro poder"-Sora_

_"No cabe duda, estos humanos tienen bondad"-Zephir_

_"Coraje, Bondad y Fuerza: Kazemaru, Suzuno y Fudou"-Hariel._

Su prueba fue superada con creces, todos por television vieron su combate, ahora a esperar a salir de los robots.

En las instalaciones del instituto Raimon

-¡Kidou!-le llamo Endou corriendo

-¿Dime?-pregunto

-Es cierto lo que dice el rumor-nervioso, y ancioso.

-Si, quiero que tu y los demas formemos una rebelion, pero nadie debe enterarse-serio-seguro te lo a contado Sakuma.

-Lo are, espero que todo salga bien-alegre-Por fin pondremos fin a esta absurda guerra.

-Vale, con la ayuda de dos y demas sera mas util poder hacerse con el gobierno, aun mas con los tres robots "Titanes"-dijo en seguridad Kidou avanzando por los pasillos al lado de su amigo

Bajaron de los robots, el primer fue Suzuno el donde le esperaba Nagumo.

-¡Suzuno lo conseguiste!-le felicito Nagumo

-Lo se-alegre-Gracias por estar aqui-abrazando a su chico de fuego

-Nunca podria vivir sin ti.

Kazemaru bajo en brazos de Fudou, tuvo un mareo en el ataque de los aviones enemigos, donde Goenji mal penso la situacion, de la rabia corrio lejos del lugar para verlos.

EL peliazulado fue tras de él zafandose de los brazos de Fudou. No esperaba ver a Shirou besar a Goenji, sus ojos se llenaron de dolor.

-¡Goenji, Shirou!-se sorprendio Kazemaru al verlos besarse, sintio como una mezcla de sentimientos le -Que seais felices-susurro, el dolor crecia como punzadas en su corazon.

-¿Hey? - le dice Fudou, viendo como llora, sus amigos van a verlo-No llores-penso. Sus amigos querian animarlo, no podian.

-Deja de llorar-lo coge bruscamente, propinandole un apasionado beso enfrente de todos.

-¿Fudou? -confuso ante la situacion, Kazemaru tras del chico observo vacilante a los tres robots.

Una guerra, tres heroes, una rebelion, ¿es una buena mezcla juntar destinos? ¿Cual sera el precio por salvar a la humanidad entera?

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: La infiltraccion en el gobierno: Corre soldado.<p>

*Hariel: dios creador - Fudou

* Sora: cielo - Suzuno

* Zephir: viento - Kazemaru

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, en serio muchas gracias, no sabeis la alegria que me da leer vuestros comentarios ^W^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: La infiltración en el gobierno: Corre soldado.

* * *

><p>Todos se quedaron atónicos al ver la escena, el orgulloso, el mas prepotente de todos, y la persona con mas ego, había besado en la multitud a Kazemaru Ichirouta para calmar su dolor que aguardaba en su corazón.<p>

-¿Fudou?-pronuncio confuso Kazemaru, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto Goenji que también vio la escena, se quedo callado mirando a otro lado. Sus amigos pidieron explicaciones.

-Vaya Fudou, no esperaba eso de ti-le dijo en ironía Nagumo junto con Hiroto.

-¡Olvídame!-volteándose con orgullo, marcho, paso por lado de Goenji el cual provoco con sus palabras-Veo que has olvidado a Kazemaru-tocando el hombro del peli crema-Mejor, así seré quien me quede con el corazón del emo-riendo de lado, marchando.

-Bastardo-dándose la vuelta la golpearlo-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!-con el puño en alto, Kazemaru rápidamente se interpuso, lo que hizo que recibirá el golpe cayendo al suelo con su mejilla derecha hinchado.

-¡Goenji! ¿Como has podido?-en rabiado Midorikawa

-¡Kaze-emo!-dijo Fudou agachándose a recoger al chico al que dejo K.O.

Rápidamente se lo llevo a la enfermería con los demás siguiéndoles detrás de Fudou. Goenji se quedo ahí parado con Hiroto y sus profesores.

-¿En que piensas Goenji?-hablo un profesor suyo.

-Yo...no...el -no sabia que contestar

-Profesor, Goenji cayo en las provocaciones de Fudou-defendiendo a su amigo.

-No cambiara ese chico ¿verdad? –hablando para si mismo –Bueno, ya que estas aquí Suzuno, te comunicare que debes cuidarte del gobierno, querrá hacerse contigo a toda costa si no tienes precaución, al igual que esos dos chicos –mirando con firmeza –Esto se pone feo –retirándose –Los demás debéis iros de aquí, no será agradable encontrarse con los soldados del gobierno, y eso va por ti Nagumo y Goenji sois demasiados impulsivos.

Los chicos presentes en la clase, optaron por irse, aunque los amigos de Kazemaru fueron a visitarlo, para ver su recuperación del golpe que recibió, Shirou se sintió mal pero que podía hacer él.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Fudou hablar calmadamente sin orgullo en sus palabras, sin ego.

-Siento mucho el golpe que te dio ese imbécil –tocando su pelo que cubría su ojo.

-No tiene ninguna importancia en absoluto –sonriendo. Sus amigos escondidos tras la puerta escuchaban atentos.

-Deja de fingir Kazemaru, dile a Goenji lo que sientes y asunto terminado –hablando en tono serio.

Eso descolocó a los ukes presentes.

-No puedo Fudou –tocando su mano –Y lo sabes muy bien Fudou –ríe por debajo –Yo quiero amarte a ti

-Odio esa faceta tuyo de optimismo, eres igual que ese mierdas de Endou –desviando su mirada -¿Amarme? –en mofa –Sueña, porque es gratis –se pone en pie –Kaze, se sincero contigo, no temas a Shirou a que sea dañado, ante todo esta tu felicidad –esas palabras hicieron pensar a Kazemaru, y a los ukes escondidos.

-Fudou, tú, ¿sientes algo por mi? –con un rayito de esperanza en su pecho –Porque yo si, Fudou, por eso no quiero amar a Goenji.

Por unos segundos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. En el pasillo andaba caminando el joven Suzuno que buscaba a sus amigos, y sin darse cuenta les pillo.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué hacéis? –pregunto sin mas, las caras de: Midorikawa, Tachimukai y Shirou fueron épicas, sobre todo porque la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un rabioso Fudou con un aura demoniaca.

-¡Ahhh! Un demonio –echaron a correr Midorikawa, Suzuno y Tachimukai, dejando solo a Shirou en la sala, Fudou les perseguía.

-Vaya que miedo da a veces ¿verdad? –dijo Kazemaru -¿Lo oísteis todo?

-Yo…Kaze…perdóname no sabia que sentías algo por Goenji –entristecido –Si lo hubiera sabido, esta no estaría pasando

-¿Sabes Shirou? Me da igual, tu le amas, ve a por él Shirou, lo conseguirás, estoy seguro.

-¿En serio? –alegre

-Hai, no le hagas caso al loco de Fudou –riendo ambos.

-Me alegro mucho, Kaze, ¿Qué harás ahora? Lo digo porque eres un usuario con mucho poder

-No lo se Shirou, no quise tener este poder en ningún momento –apretando su puño –Aunque, sabes, el robot, que se llama Zephir me ha hablado, dice que tenemos coraje para la gran batalla que se avecina.

-¡Entonces esforcémonos aun mas! –lleno de energía –Yo junto con mi hermano y Sakuma crearemos las mejores armas del mundo.

Ambos chicos rieron.

En otro lugar, Endou y Kidou junto con Hiroto se dirigían a la sala de control donde trabaja Hiroto para el gobierno.

-¿En que piensas Kidou? –pregunto Hiroto.

-En que al igual que los demás, los de arriba se querrán hacer con estos tres chicos, nuestros amigos, y no podemos permitirlo, necesitamos que alguien vaya de infiltrado a la salas de oficinas del edificio central, a buscar mas planos y datos que nos vendrán muy bien –pensando todos, en eso una voz se ofreció voluntario,

-¡Yo iré al maldito edificio ese! –con voz arrogante y reconocible.

-¡Nagumo! –al unísono.

-Que tengo que hacer Kidou

-Esto no es un juego si crees que lo es –serio –No queremos poner a nadie en peligro

Enfadado golpeo la pared dejando una pequeña grieta, todos callaron- ¿Me dices que no me arriesgue? ¡No me cuentes tonterías! ¡Esto lo hago por mi mismo, y Suzuno! Se a la perfección que esos peces gordos darían cuanto fuera por tener en sus garras un poco de poder de esos tres –bajando ahora la mirada –Kidou, a que no sabias que –con los ojos terroríficos –Ellos tres no tan solo son usuarios, si no que su sangre es la clave para usar las armas que se crearon a la vez que los robots, pero al ser utilizados con ADN humano, nunca llego a funcionar sin que el código genético usado sea el correcto.

Los tres chicos, se quedaron de piedra, esa información no estaba a su alcance.

-Nagumo, como…-en tartamudeo.

La mirada de orgullo –Kidou, ¿Te crees que el gobierno se tomaría la modestia de nombrar usuarios a nuestros amigos así sin mas? ¿Teniendo en su poder un ejercito de elite de primera?

-Eso quiere decir –en miedo Hiroto -¡Nos han usado a todos! A cada uno de nosotros, solo nos quieren en su beneficio propio, nunca fue su intención preparar a todos los alumnos de todos los institutos del país para la guerra, sino para jugar en ella.

-Bingo para el pelirrojo –en burla –Kidou, dime de inmediato que es lo que tengo que hacer –exigiendo su papel en los planes.

-Es-es esta bien –tragando saliva –Debes infiltrarte, usando estos documentos falsos, y entrar en el ultimo piso, donde esta una gran sala de control y sacar toda la información posible, en este USB.

-No es tan difícil –saliendo de la sala.

-Esto se nos va de las manos –dijo Endou,

-Si lo que dice Nagumo es cierto, entonces la clase de preparación especial del Raimon, será de las pocas que se enfrentaran a su destino fatal –con la mirada llena de seguridad –Chicos, reunamos en la clase, quiero saber hasta donde podemos llegar.

¡La verdad sale a la luz! ¿Cómo se lo tomaran nuestros usuarios?

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 5: ¡El sabotaje en los cielos!<span>

**Notas**: Bueno antes de todo, esto es para aclarar posibles dudas, que tengais. Lo robots que usan Kazemaru, Fudou y Suzuno, fueron creados con materiales extraños que funcionan con ADN humano, pero no cualquiera, sino con una sangre especial en cada uno de los robots, que al parecer estos tres lo tienen, y en cuanto a las armas, pasa lo mismo con los robots, se necesita una gran cantidad de sangre para usarlas, en otras palabras, sacrificar a los chicos, eso van impedir Kidou y los demas. Aparte los tres robots ocultan algo, que se vera mas adelante.

-El gobierno –de todos los paises- usan a sus ciudadanos mas jovenes, para que entren en la guerra como peones, y agotar las fuerzas enemigas, y asi despues sacar su arsenal de preparacion nivel elite.

**Gracias a todos** por comentar este fic del cual -al igual que _Destierro de los __Ángeles_ y _Amor extrañ_o- estoy muy orgullosa. Mil gracias, me animais con vuestros comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: ¡El sabotaje en los cielos!

* * *

><p>El chico, Nagumo, seguro de si mismo, bueno no tanto, siguio las ordenes de Kidou de ir al edificio central, pero para ello se tomo el dia libre en las clases. No era muy esperanzador saber que usaran a su novio si no se hace algo.<p>

-Suzuno, nadie te hara daño -dijo con la mirada fria, frente el edificio seguro de si mismo.

En la escuela, Fudou se retiro de las clases, recibio una llamada de su madre.

-¿Si?-con su movil en mano, viendo como los ukes corrian.

-¡Hijo! -con voz preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo? -curioso, sobretodo extrañado, se fue de casa hace mucho, por no soportarles -¿Por que me llamas?

-Tu padre no ha vuelto a casa desde hace dos dias, estoy muy preocupada -angustiada casi llorando.

-¡Que novedad! -sin importarle -¿Que quieres que aga?

-Por favor ve a buscarle al trabajo, a mi no me permiten la entrada

-"Por puta" -penso -De verdad, se que si no voy, te pondras mas pesada -colgando el movil, y dirigiendose a un nuevo camino del que no le agradaba.

Kidou que mando a todos sus compañeros -que tenian el titulo de adquisicion de armas, robots, informacion del gobierno- para retomar un nuevo rumbo a su historia y vidas.

-Me alegro que muchos de ustedes hayan venido -hablando Kidou, viendo entrar a los ukes, y Kazemaru que estaban jadeantes de tanto correr.

-Por lo que veo, esta reunion sera muy interesante -riendo Atsuya en primera fila.

-¿Onii-chan esta aqui? -sorprendido Shirou, no era un chico muy social que se diga, Shirou y demas ukes se sentaron en las ultimas filas.

-Chicos, sois los unicos en los que podemos confiar, pero antes, quiero preguntaros, ¿Estais dispuestos a todo con tal de salvar el mundo de la guerra? ¿Aunque para ello sea necesario sacrifiar algunas de las nuestras vidas? -dijo muy seguro Kidou, puesto una guerra no es cosa de niños. Endou junto Hiroto prepararon el material y el ordenador para exponer sus planes.

Muchos de los presentes no estaban muy seguros de lo dicho, algunos se miraban unos a otros, la idea de morir en combate no era tan alagador, el de los goggles se percato de las miradas de inseguridad.

-Los que no estais dispuesto a seguir adelante, podeis marchar, no consentire a forzar a nadie participar -dijo muy serio, al ver las caras de confusion de: Genda, Sakuma, Diam, Osamu y muchas mas presentes en la sala.

Oir eso de la boca de Kidou, el gran estratega, eso hizo dudar mucho, los ukes, en especial Kazemaru se sentian apenados, ya que esto no sera mas un juego de soccer, esto va mas alla de sus pensamientos.

Pocos se levantaron de su sitio con la mirada baja, sin mirarse a los ojos, en eso el mayor de la sala, Tsunami, se puso en pie.

-¡Venga chicos! -sonriente -todos voltearon a mirarlo -¡Sera emocionante! -dijo sin mas.

-¿Emocionante? ¡Que mierda te fumas! La guerra es cosa de mayores -reprocho Atsuya.

-Onii-chan...

-¡Atsuya no te enfades! -otra vez con su sonrisa de seguridad -Si tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar el mundo, por poco que sea, intentemoslo, ¡No cuesta nada! Siempre vivimos con miedo, no tenemos por que, yo no abandonare a Suzuno, ni a Kazemaru - se puso delante de la clase -Os envidio chicos -refiriendose a los nombrados -¡Chicos, somos amigos, compañeros, no tenemos porque permitir que esta guerra acabe con nuestros amigos, familiares, ¡Impidamoslo! -lleno de energia.

Todos llenos de motivacion se sentaron en su sitio a esperar nuevas ordenes, Kidou sonrio. Kazemaru pudo sonreir, un nuevo reto en su vida.

_Sobrevivir._

El de la banda naranja, riendo grito en la clase feliz.

-¡Chicos! -alegre- ¡Prometeremos enfrentrarnos al enegmigo, y volver con vida! -con el brazo en alto, todos hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Sobrevivir? -en suspiro Suzuno.

Goenji que estaba al tanto de todo, sonreia, como todos.

Despues de unos minutos Kidou empezo hablar.

-Me alegro que todos esten presentes -carraspeando -Ahora os dire lo que haremos, Hiroto por favor -dio la orden.

En una pantalla salieron varias imagenes y planos.

-Vereis, segun lo que hemos sacado, el proximo ataque sera dentro de dos dias sobre la regian de Hokkaido -los que provenian de ahi la cara fue de impacto -Vamos a impedir que eso pase ante todo -ahora dirigiendo su mirada a Kazemaru y Suzuno -Chicos, sereis capaces de poder usar vuestro poder para proteger ...-fue interrumpido.

-No dudes de mis capacidades -seguro dijo Suzuno -Los tres lo conseguiremos, pero no os olvideis que necesitamos que nos cubran las espaldas.

-Lo haremos...-dijo Kidou.

Fudou llego por fin al trabajo de su padre, sin problemas subio al piso donde su padre trabajaba, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como unos guardias se llevaban a su compañero pelirrojo, Nagumo.

-¡Soltadme! Malditos...

-Callate mocoso -soltandole un codazo.

Sin pensarlo fue hacia ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, que veo, ¿unos guardas maltratando a un chico? Que mal...-dijo fingiendo.

-¡Quien eres!

-Soy Fudou, el hijo de un investigador o algo asi -dijo sin importar el rango de su padre.

-¡Oh disculpenos señor Fudou! -dijo el guarda.

-Bueno, soltad al chico, es mi amigo, le mande a que me ayude a buscar a mi padre.

-En serio? -pregunto el guarda, Nagumo no entendia pero prefirio callar.

-Si, venga, id, que abajo en secretaria buscan dos guardas -dijo con orgullo, encima soltaron a su amigo. Y se fueron los dos hombres.

-Gracias, creo..-dijo Nagumo.

-De nada, tulipan -en burla.

-Te estas buscando tu ruina -enfurecido.

-Deja de murmurar, ¿que haces?

-Estoy buscando informacion en este piso, pero no puedo acceder, tiene una contraseña.

-Entonces vayamos, soy bueno en desactivar eso, mi padre trabaja aqui -su suerte iba de bien a muy buena, llegaron al despacho del padre de Fudou, pero lo raro era que estaba desordenada,.

-¿Que ha pasado aqui? -pregunto Nagumo, buscando algo por ahi, un CD, un portatil algo.

-No lo se-buscando sobre su padre, pero nada -Mmm...estara en su despacho secreto, este tio, es muy raro -dijo Fudou tocando las paredes.

-Fudou, ¿que estas hacien...-dijo pero se quedo callado al escuchar un click, y de la nada una pared se abrio, dando a otra sala.

-Cierra la puerta Nagumo -dijo para asegurarse de que no venga nadie, el otro obedecio. Los dos entraron a buscar al señor Fudou. Cuanto mas avanzaban nada encontraban, el padre del Akio no estaba ahi, cansado decidio buscar en el ordenador de su padre.

-Joder, Fudou me voy, tengo que buscar una cosa -frustrado, el otro no le escuchaba, pese a que le gritaba no hacia ni caso, fue a verlo, su rostro estaba palido, sus ojos ensanchados, como si hubiera visto algo fuera de lo normal. Curioso alzo su vista a los documentos del ordenador, encontrandose con lo peor.

-¿Que...Que significa esto? -asustado, tenia la misma expresion de cara que Fudou.

Hariel: _"Dentro de dos dias, habra una gran explosion, sera inevitable"_

Sora:_"No podemos prever lo que pasara"_

Zephir: _"Confio en ellos"_

Fudou y Nagumo descargaron toda la informacion del ordenador en un usb y en una base de datos del portatil del señor Fudou. Salieron corriendo de ahi, para enseñar lo encontrado a Hiroto y Kidou, lo que encontraron, no era algo "humano" dentro de la base central, dentro de Fudou crecia la rabia, el odio, el rencor, y en Nagumo crecia aun mas las ganas de proteger a Suzuno.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6 ; ¡A sus puestos, cuenta atras!<p>

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, me entusiasma demasiado


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 ; ¡A sus puestos, cuenta atrás!.

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes tras terminar la reunión con Kidou, Endou y Hiroto fueron a despejar la mente, aun mas Kazemaru y Suzuno quienes esta situación estaba mas en sus manos. Los dos se encontraban en la azotea mientras sus amigos iban a por comida, este tipo de cosas le habría el apetito al peli-verde, Midorikawa.<p>

-Kazemaru, ¿Crees que seremos lo suficientemente fuerte? –preguntó mirando fijamente al cielo con el viento acariciar sus rostros.

-ammm… -pensando –Supongo… -dudando de sus palabras.

Gira su vista para mirarlo.

-Como tenemos esta gran responsabilidad, no se si contarte o no pero… -con la mirada perdida, su amigo lo miraba confundido –El padre de Hiroto me conto, que cuando me abandonaron que fue bastante raro, me digo que una mujer de piel muy blanca y de ojos muy claros llego a Sun Garden conmigo en brazos, y por su apariencia era como si estuviera muerta –dijo muy serio –No se si creerle o no, pero…¿Un muerto cargando un bebe hasta un lugar seguro?

-Puede ser el alma de tu mama, ¿no crees? –dijo Kazemaru,

-No creo en esas cosas –en suspiro –Olvida lo que he dicho, suena muy estúpido

Su amigo, Kazemaru, por su parte solo sonrió, al cabo de unos segundos llegaron sus amigos con comida, bastante, y se pusieron a comer tranquilos.

Fudou y Nagumo llegaron a la casa de Kidou donde les esperaba con Hiroto y Endou, junto con la equipacion y ordenadores para poder trazar mejor su plan, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Fudou sintió una punzada en su corazón, su mirada cada vez se llenaba de dolor y rabia, e impotencia, a su mente llego la imagen de Kazemaru y Suzuno a la vez.

-Fudou, no le des mas vueltas al asunto –dijo en su intento de animar a su amigo.

-Como quieres que intente tranquilizarme –fulminando con la mirada al otro –Me da igual lo que sea lo que tenga yo, pero no quiero que Kazemaru tenga que aceptar esta maldita realidad, no lo permitiré –golpeando la puerta de la cada del chico de las rastas.

El chico que le acompañaba se quedo en silencio, Endou escucho el golpe, y conociendo a Nagumo dedujo que era él, llego a la puerta y cuando la abrió se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Fudou. Entraron con calma a la casa.

Después de una larga charla de su siguiente paso, dieron paso a los datos sacados del ordenador central atraves del puesto del padre de Fudou.

Por parte de Fudou se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, Nagumo solo atendía a lo que decía.

-Toda esta información es impresionante –tecleando Hiroto cada vez que miraba se maravillaba pero… -¡Kidou! Esto…

Nagumo y Fudou bajaron la vista.

-¿Qué pasa Hiroto? –preguntó Kidou acercándose a él.

-EL gobierno, ha estado usando a niños para sus propósitos, por lo que veo aquí, a estado alterando el ADN de mas de 100 niños, para así usar los Robot mas potentes del mundo.

-Odio a ese hombre –musito en bajo Fudou

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Endou que andaba distraído

-Mi padre estaba al tanto de ese proyecto, no funcionó y con ello… murieron todos los 100 niños –eso ultimo dejo a todos con la boca abierta y muy descolocados –Si llegas a leer mas la información veras que para un nuevo proyecto usaron embriones combinando el ADN del propio robot formando asi que sean uno con el robot.

Hiroto hizo caso pero estaba muy sorprendido y a su vez asustado.

-¿Cómo? El proyecto se llevo a cabo hace 17 años, y de todos los embriones funciono con tres niños de nombre… -Hiroto no podía seguir con eso, no podía creer que el gobierno hubiera usado vida humana para sus propios beneficios.

-Kidou –le llamó Fudou –Al parecer mi buen padre, uso a tres mujeres para este proyecto, al enterarse de esto, abortaron el proyecto y huyeron del lugar donde estaban recluidas, se separaron las tres, según el archivo del señor Fudou las reconoció enseguida pero arrepentido no las entrego al gobierno, pero les quito a sus hijos entregándoselos a parejas que perdieron a sus hijos, solo que la ultimo se negó a dar a su hijo y escapó.

-Eso quiere decir que –mirando atentamente a su amigo.

-Si Kidou, Fudou, Kazemaru y Suzuno son los mismos del Proyecto arma biológica –contestó Nagumo.

-No puede ser –dijo Hiroto al escuchar tal cosa, su amigo de la infancia al igual que su novio y Nagumo era un simple juguete del gobierno.

La situación se volvió tensa en el ambiente así que pusieron al día a Fudou con el nuevo paso.

Después de varias horas casi a la hora del anochecer los ukes cogieron de la escuela armas para salvar a la gente de un nuevo ataque aéreo del enemigo, Midorikawa que no tenia mucha idea al igual que Shirou llevaron a la gente a un lugar seguro. Kazemaru, Suzuno y Tachimukai cogieron bazucas, mientras que Goenji, Genda, Atsuya y Tsunami cogieron aerodeslizadores y armas de fuego y empezaron a disparar las bombas que caían del cielo para que explotaran en el aire.

-¡Tsunami a tu derecha! –le gritó Goenji al ver que las bombas que caían del cielo

-¡Gracias! –dijo Tsunami disparando la bomba que paso por su derecha –Esto es muy complicado –dijo al ver como los ataques no cesaban -¡Goenji mira al frente ayuda a Atsuya se quedo sin munición! –advirtió al notar que Atsuya no podía disparar.

-¡Atsuya! –acelerando su aerodeslizador colocándose delante suyo disparando la bomba que se les acercaba, la explosión los echo para atrás, pero Goenji sujeto al chico, le dio munición. -¡Procura llegar con vida!

-Imbécil, no perderé mi vida inútilmente –dijo Atsuya subiendo a los cielos.

Conduciendo el coche, Kidou, intentaban esquivar como sea los ataques aéreos, al ser un chico con recursos se trajo consigo armas, Fudou y Nagumo subieron arriba del coche para disparar.

-Suzuno aguanta… -decía en su cabeza Nagumo disparando a las bombas, o desviándolas.

-¿Por qué nos habrán atacado? –Pensó Hiroto –Solo espero que Mido-chan este bien –rogando.

En las calles Kazemaru corría para buscar a un niño que se había separado de su madre.

-Aguanta pequeño –dijo viendo a un niño rubio lejos de cabellos rubios.

-¡Espera! –dijo Suzuno siguiéndole

-¡Buah madre! –llorando.

Kazemaru corrió todo lo que pudo alcanzo al niño y lo protegio, su amigo el albino lanzo un ataque con su bazuca al cielo, o si no una bomba los mataría.

-Salgamos de aquí Kazemaru, este ya no es un sitio seguro –mirando el rojo cielo formarse –Tenemos que ir a la base, a por Sora, Zephir y Hariel

-Hai, será lo mejor, pero Fudou no esta con nosotros, y la base esta muy lejos no podremos llegar – con el niño en brazos.

-Ese es un problema –molesto.

_"Humano no temáis_" –hablo Sora.

_"Seréis tele transportados hasta nosotros_" –hablo Hariel.

-¿Cómo? –al unísono, y de la nada desaparecieron junto con el niño.

En el coche de Kidou Fudou desapareció del lugar, Nagumo preocupado se asusto.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: ¡A sus puestos, cuenta atrás!. Parte 2<p>

-Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, me alaga tanto saber que gusta esta historia que nacio de mi tristeza e imaginacion al escuchar una cancion jejeje, gracias, cualquier duda =) me la podeis decir gracias, las cosas se iran desvelando poco a poco a medidca que avanza la historia


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: ¡A sus puestos, cuenta atrás!. Parte 2

* * *

><p>Siento tardar tantisimo, pero es que hay veces que el itnernet no me va, o es que simplemente ya no estoy en casa, no es que estudie ni trabaje, es que ahora con mi nuevo chico pues salimos por ahi con los amigos o a jugar a la xbox y se me va el tiempo, pero procurare estar mas al tanto. ^^<p>

* * *

><p>"Hijo mio... no llores por mi, vive, sonrie por tu vida, se feliz, pero sobretodo: tropieza, cae, pero no te olvides de levantarte y dibujar un caminohacia tu felicidad, yo te dare un empujon para el camino correcto."<p>

-¡Vaya manera de llegar a ti Hariel! -dijo Fudou tomando el mando -¡Kazemaru, Suzuno!

-Aqui -contestaron ambos.

-Genial, ahora que empiece la fiesta chicos -dijo las ultimas palabras sin sonar gracioso, sino sonando serio.

El peliazulado se dirigio al niño -No temas, Fudou y Suzuno son muy fuertes -sonrio

-¿Y tu? ¿Tambien eres fuerte? -preguntó el niño

-¿eh? -dudando de si mismo -Yo.. si, lo soy y te progetere -sonando sincero, pero sabia en su interior que no lo era.

Los tres grandes robots sobrevolaban los cielos majestuosamente, el primero en adelantarse fue el robot Hariel comandado por Fudou Akio, quien temerariamente atacaba a los enemigos.

En otra parte, Goenji, Atsuya, Tsunami atrasaban al enemigo a que hicieran daño a los civiles, lo conseguian pero las bajas respecto a las armas era notaria y sus fuerzas se acababan

-¡Necesitamos mas municion! -gritaba Atsuya al sobrevolar los cielos destruyendo algunas naves enemigas con una espada-pistola personalizada para él por si mismo junto con su hermano y Kidou.

-¡Tenemos que aguantar! -dijo Goenji con un bazuka

-Esto se pone feo -dijo Tsunami que tiraba granadas al cielo.

Parecia el fin para ellos que tanto daban, aparte los demas -los ukes que se encontraban en tierra- estaban resguardando a la gente, corrieron por salvar las vidas de los demas, cuando en su desgracia un gran avion de combate se les venia encima, y no solo eso, el grupo de Kidou y Nagumo llegaron en el peor momento, ni con granadas pudieron desviar el camino del avion pero, su suerte dio un giro de 360º aparecio en ese momento Fudou en Hariel quien se coloco debajo de ellos levantando el avion.

-¡Vamos Hariel! No dejare que estos mueran -casi en grito, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantar el avion -¡Arriba! ¡AHHHH! -con todas sus fuerzas lanzo lejos el avion, y de la mano del robot lanzo misiles destruyendolo difinitivamente, haciendolo añicos, sin dejar nada a su paso.

-¡Fudou! -dijo Kazemaru por la pantalla

-Estoy bien -jadeante, se podia ver que habia echo un gran esfuerzo por su parte, el peliazul se dio cuenta de que iban a por él.

-¡Detras! -dijo el chico, todos fijaron su vista en como misiles iban tras el oji verde, los presentes no puderon evitar abrir sus ojos, Kazemaru por su parte actuo mas rapidamente, y recibio el ataque de pleno en si mismo, el gran humo evito poder ver como acabo el ataque: con vida o si vida del joven, estaban atonitos, Atsuya el mas temerario fue con su aerodeslizador a buscarle, pero tan solo vio al chico caer desde lo alto junto con el niño en brazos, el robot habia desaparecido sin motivo aparente.

-¡KAZEMARU!- grito fuertemente Fudou haciendo eco las demas voces de los amigos con lagrimas caer por sus ojos.

El menor de los Fubuki fue a recoger al chico junto con Suzuno y Fudou, y en el coche iba Kidou con Endou, Hiroto y Nagumo preocupados, al ver como a unos 50 metros de alto Kazemaru caia con los ojos cerrados sin ninguan emocion en su rostro, observaron como las ropas del joven estaban destruidas y quemadas, no se percataron de que el cielo estaba despejado de las naves, como si hubieran desaparecido junto con el robot, sin saber nada, como no, sus ojos estaban plasmados en la caida del chico.

Lo curioso era que de la fina espalda del chico cubierta por sus largos cabellos azulados sobresalio una luz deslumbrante formando dos grandes alas blancas dejando caer plumas a su alrededor iluminando el lugar como si el lugar de combate fuera un lugar de descanso, nadie se imagino lo que pasaria, tan solo se quedaron sin palabras.

Mientras iba cayendo su cuerpo se iba desapareciendo lentamente, Atsuya ya cerca lo quiso coger pero tan solo logro tener entre sus manos al niño, ahora el chico caia solo.

Fudou destrozado lleno de impotencia salio del robot Hariel cogiendo un aerodeslizador dirigiendose hacia el chico.

-¡Prometiste estar conmigo! -grito en su interior fuertemente, tanto que llego al corazon del chico rompiendo asi las alas del chico.

En un auto-reflejo Fudou ya tenia a Kazemaru entre sus brazos cayendo lejos del lugar debido que se resbalo de su aerodeslizador, sin dejarlo de abrazar, aun golpeado por la caida no lo solto, lo abrazo fuertemente, con lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, temblando del miedo.

-Perdo...-fue interrumpido

-¡Quedate a mi lado, no hagas el heroe! -le grito con lagrimas caer

-Pe...

-¡Nada! No me obliges a alejarte de mi lado -le dijo en susurro -No permitire que malgastes tu vida inutilmente en mi

-Tendre mas cuidado la proxima vez -tocando su mejilla humeda, el otro le beso tiernamente en sus labios temblorosos, los demas llegaron a su lugar preocupados.

"De todos nosotros, tu eres la mas cruel Zhepir" -Hariel

"Y pensar que eres la mas bondadosa" -Sora

"Lo soy, pero quiero ver hasta donde llegan sus sentimientos hacia la oscuridad, ¿No crees?" -Zephir

"Representamos la oscuridad, la luz y la humanidad, no mezcles sentimientos humanos..." -Hariel

Años anteriores...

-¡Señor el proyecto debe cancelarse!

-¿Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso?

-Pero... esas tres mujeres, no podemos apartarles de sus hijos

-¿Y?

-No me parece justo, hemos estado jugando con ellas, para ahora quitarles a sus hijos y usarlo como experimentos

-¿¡No te das cuenta que esos niños son como principes de la guerra!?

-¡Con que fin!

-Ser dueños del mundo, quiero mas poder, todas las naciones se veran a mis pies, y esos niños lo haran posible -riendo

-No entiendo su afan de poder

-Estupido... esas mujeres en realidad tambien son experimentos, son niñas probetas nacidas en un laboratorio, no tienen sentimientos de amor ni nada, solo son hijas de esas tres grandes bestias: Hariel, Sora, y Zephir

-Usted...-asustado- ¡'Usted es un monstruo!

En otra sala, tres mujeres de belleza insuperable, envidiable solo por las diosas.

Una de ellas tenia el cabello celeste largo ondulado, muy brillante, de ojos azules grandes como el mar, estaba sentada junto con las dos mujeres sonriendo tocando su vientre con mucha felicidad.

-Mi hijo se llamara Ichirouta -llena de orgullo -sera tan rapido como mi madre Zephir, Diosa de los vientos

La otra mujer de cabellos albinos largos revueltos de ojos plateados de tez morena acariciaba su vientre.

-Mi pequeño se llamara Fuusuke, y sera tan benevolente y pacifico como mi madre Sora, Reina de los cielos

La ultima mujer, de cabellos castaños largos ondulados, con mechones blancos repartidos, de ojos grandes de color verdes, llenos de amor y cariño, dijo:

-Mi hijo se llamara Akio, sera un niño fuerte, al que dara todo por proteger a quien ama, como mi padre Hariel, Dios creador de todo -dijo la mujer mirando al cielo.

Las tres mujeres que sin saber llevaban en sus vientres los principes de la guerra, quienes daran fin o principio en un futuro, mujeres que sin sentimientos se ofrecieron a dar un hijo, un hijo a quien llenarian de amor antes de que nacieran y protegerian ante cualquier cosa sin saber ellas mismas que es amar a alguien.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: La verdad, vuela pequeño viento.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: La verdad, vuela pequeño viento.

* * *

><p>Siento tardar, juraria que lo habia subido hace ya bastante, debo estar mal de la cabeza, sorry.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Es una locura! -grito un joven chico de gafas<p>

-¿Que pasa señor Fudou? -pregunto una niña de castaños cabellos y largos mechones blancos.

-¿Eh? Tu...-la mira extraño, en sus ojos no se podia ver emocion alguna -Nada, estoy un poco fastidiado.

-¿Se puede saber el que? -volvio a preguntar

-Una niña como tu, no lo puede entender -dijo el chico saliendo de la sala

-No puedes ocultar tu miedo por la guerra, todo esto pasa por el poder, quereis mas, poniendo en peligro vida civil por medio -dijo la niña

-¿Tu...como?

-Soy una niña, no preguntes esas cosas sobre mi -corriendo salio la niña del lugar dejando atras una sonrisa dulce, y tierna.

1 de Enero, año 20-

"Es una locura, pero aquella niña sabia mas que nosotros en ese mismo momento, desgraciadamente ella y las dos otras niñas, no eran humanas, sino experimentos del gobierno"

28 de Abril, año 20-

"Con el paso de los años, esa niña tan dulce se convirtio en una hermosa mujer frente en mis ojos, en la lejania juntos con las otras dos, entre cuatro paredes, sin conocer mundo, un futuro tan negro y doloroso"

30 de Marzo, año 20-

"Cada dia que pasa me doy cuenta que cometi un error, y me arrepiento de ello, ¡estaba llevando a cabo un genocidio! Era un monstruo, un ser tan asqueroso... nada podia remediar mis errores. Solo podia poner fin a esto."

- de Agosto, año 20-

"Lo que mis superiores temian, ha pasado, sus mayores tesoros han escapado; las chicas, que engendraban a los principes de la guerra han escapado del recinto, se dieron cuenta de lo que tramaban. Me alegro por ellas, aunque siento mucho por aquella mujer de ojos verdes...cuidare de tu hijo. Es una pena, nunca supe de tu nombre..."

-Todo era una mentira... -se dijo a si mismo el joven chico de cabellos castaños, sentado al lado del joven Ichirouta que seguia dormido en la sala del hospital, tenia en mano un pequeño diario, de su "padre".

Cerro los ojos pesadamente, dejando su mente en blanco, todo lo ocurrido lo dejo agotado, la caida de la noche era muy oscura.

No noto en ningun momento la presencia de alguien entrar.

-Vaya, parece que esta dormido -dijo su amigo, Kidou, quien salio del lugar con cuidado -Esto cada vez se pone aun peor -dijo al aire.

En la casa de Hiroto, todos estaban reunidos, tenia que hablar y contar la verdad sobre el gobierno aunque muy a su pesar le era dificil de imaginar tal cosa.

-Chicos, lo que tengo que deciros no es de buen ver ni oir -comenzo Hiroto a hablar, podia notar como su novio lo miraba con extrañez.

-¡Hablar rapido estupido! -grito impaciente Atsuya, odiaba que la gente fuera tan lenta con estas cosas -Si tienes algo que decir, dilo, no me hagas perder el tiempo con estas ñoñerias -dijo saliendo de la sala, los demas solo le miraron, ese mismo dia observaron que la cosa no es tan facil como la pintan.

-Atsuya, si quieres irte, vete, pero... apartir de ahora las cosas pueden ir bien, o pueden ir mal -hablo Goenji

-¡Esto no tan solo es la guerra! -dijo Suzuno ya molesto con tanta interrupcion -Hiroto, sabemos que las cosas no son bonitas ni de color rosita, pero no quiero que te andes por las ramas ¿quedo claro? -mirando a su novio

-Esta bien -en suspiro, vio como su chico regañaba a Suzuno -Kazemaru, Fudou y tu, Suzuno, no sois humanos -solto aquellas palabras como una dinamita, la cara de todos fue simplemente de asombro.

-¿No...no...no soy humano? -se pregunto en tartamudeo el joven Suzuno mientras se miraba las manos

-Eso debe ser por ser albino -intentando hacer la gracia Atsuya, no la tuvo.

-Perdoname Suzuno -dijo Nagumo en abrazo

-Se que no tiene sentido Suzuno, pero ahora mismo tu, y Kazemaru y Fudou sois como los juguetes nuevos del gobierno, con los cuales querian lavaros la cabeza y haceros unos asesinos de todo aquello que se opusiera a sus normas y leyes, sois ahora mismo, los seres mas poderosos de la tierra, por poder tener en vuestro mando a : Zephir, Sora y Hariel.

-No veo el sentido... -dijo en frio

-Suzuno... Yo... segun las anotaciones del señor Fudou... -fue cortado por las palabras.

-¡Intentas decirme que yo, junto con esos dos no somos humanos! -en grito -¡Imbecil!

-Escuchame bien, te sera dificil aceptar todo esto, pero en cuanto se den cuenta que tu y los demas estais en contra de la guerra daran todo para que os pongais de su lado, usaran cualquier artimaña. Por eso quiero pedirte, junto con los demas, que aguanteis todo lo que se avecina apartir de ahora.

Los demas, se encontraban ausentes, todo les venia grande, la situacion en donde se encontraban rozaba lo imposible. Los hermanos Fubuki se miraban mutuamente con inseguridad, y en eso Atsuya que posaba su mirada en Suzuno, quien se apoyaba en Nagumo, podia ver la angustia en ambos, no, en todos, cerro la puerta de un portazo mientras se reia a carcajada suelta, para muchos fue de muy mal gusto.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Tsunami confuso

-Es gracioso -dijo sin mas riendo, en eso Suzuno molesto le suelta un puñetazo en la cara

-¡No me toques, capullo! -levantandose del suelo Atsuya. -No se por que te has enfadado

-¿Te es gracioso? -molesto

-Si, mucho

-¿Por que? -pregunto Sakuma presente, no encontraba solucion alguna como muchos de los presentes

-Simple, si nosotros tenemos las armas mas poderosas no nos haran nada, confio mucho en vosotros -dijo Atsuya extendiendo su mano hacia el albino -Sera dificil, pero me gustan los desafios, aun mas cuando todo esto termine, me quedara un buen sabor de boca -sonriendo, Suzuno accedio a tenderle la mano al chico

-Gracias

-Somos como una familia todos juntos -dijo el chico. En ese momento Hiroto contento se dispuso a contar el siguiente plan en Okinawa, donde se veria el proximo ataque.

En el hospital, Fudou se habia quedado dormido en el sofa de la habitacion de su chico, con el diario encima suyo, mientras Kazemaru, se habia despertado en mitad de la noche, con la mente confusa, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, pero algo si recordo: como Fudou le abrazaba fuertemente sin soltarlo, lo demas era borroso, se sonrojo al verlo dormido, le parecia tan agradable y tan tranquilo, pacifico.

-La luna esta muy brillante esta noche -en bajo mirando la luna, su cabello estaba suelto, se levanto de su cama, no podia moverse muy bien, pero al rato se reincorporo, cogio una manta y acurruco a Fudou, sonrio mucho al verlo tan sumido en si mismo, no lo habia visto de esa manera nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños, o pesadillas, no podia dejar de contemplarlo, le era tan hermoso para sus ojos, por autoreflejo se agacho un poco, rozando sus labios calidos, y humeantes. El chico se movio para un lado cortando el beso, Kazemaru se alejo en suspiro.

-Ahora...no se, amo tanto a Goenji... -dijo con lagrimas ahogadas mirando a Fudou a la cara -¿Porque? ¿Porque haces que mi corazon acelere con una fria mirada tuya? -sonrio en suspiro -Ahora entiendo lo que dice Suzuno, Tachimukai y Midorikawa: El amor es la sensacion mas fuerte, el calor que te da alguien sin llegar a ser tocado.

Alzo la cabeza para tocar con sus labios la frente de su amado dormido, cuando beso su frente, el chico desperto lentamente, viendo el fino y largo cuello del joven oji-almendrado, habia escuchado todo, pero le importo poco, alzo su mano lentamente tocando la cadera del chico, cosa que hizo que saltara del asombro, al poco rato fue envuelto en un abrazo.

-Fudou... -en susurro.

-Algun dia, tu y yo, nos separaremos -dijo serio, abrazado al chico

-¿Porque me dices eso? -confuso

-El que ama, no puede dejar de amar nunca -dijo -Yo no amo, pero tu si amas

Rie por debajo, bajo con una sonrisa picara -¿Me has odio, verdad? Siento que oyeras mis lamentos -aferrado a su cuello -Pero tambien he dicho que haces mi corazon latir muy rapido

-Tonto-emo -dijo riendo, Kazemaru por su parte miraba fijamente a los ojos del otro acariciando su rostro sin emocion alguna

-...-

-¿Pasa algo? Estas tan serio...

-¿Eh?

-Ni caso me haces Kazemaru

-Perdoname, me gusta tanto tus ojos, me enamoran

-Gracias, supongo -no sabia que decir o pensar, en eso el peliazulado le robo un beso a su amado.

-Me gustas mucho, Akio.

-No me gustas -serio, el otro se sintio mal, se aparto un poco, Fudou le agarro del brazo -Yo te amo, Kazemaru, que es muy diferente.

La pareja se quedaron solos, bajo la mirada de la luna protectora, que resguarda a los jovenes amantes en su amor.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: Okinawa<p>

Comentarios? =)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Okinawa

-¡Alza mas el vuelo! -gritaba con gran entusiasmo el joven Shirou a su hermano en practicas de un nuevo aerodeslizador.

-Este nuevo modelo es lo mas -dijo su hermano menor -¡Gracias!

Todos estaban emocionados y a la vez nerviosos, tenían que salvar Okinawa, según los informes de Kidou era el nuevo centro de pruebas en donde el gobierno lanzara misiles de gran intensidad.

Por otra parte Fudou, Kazemaru y Suzuno estaban nerviosos, ya sabían la verdad de como no eran "humanos" sino experimentos, meros juguetes... Kazemaru rompió a llorar de la desolación no quería creer tal historia, aun recordaba como en la mañana antes de toda esta pesadilla le comento a su madre que quería una vida normal, con una familia, un trabajo ordinario, pero feliz...Todo se volvió negro, sus lagrimas no paraban de salir, para Suzuno era realmente difícil no lo mostraba ante los demás pero no podía para de pensar en como no podía ser humano, a su cabeza le venia las imagenes de sus amigos y lo que mas amaba en el mundo: Nagumo Haruya, una pequeña, frágil y fria lagrima salio por su ojo azulado rozando su mejilla sonrojada. Fudou que era ajeno a todo esto, no mostró emoción alguna, solo miraba curioso las acciones de sus dos compañeros, ni siquiera queria a sus padres, siempre tan solo por el mundo, por su cuenta, tan orgulloso.

Sus pensamientos solo rondaban por una persona: Kazemaru, no podia mas que mirarlo afligido.

El silencio en el trio se rompio por Kidou, quien les tomo la palabra.

-Chicos...-sonando normal, pero le era dificil.

-Lo se, Kidou, estaremos preparados -dijo Fudou, Suzuno sintio su sangre arder -Este viaje se ha echo muy corto, nos reuniremos con los demas -termino de hablar, Kidou les dejo solo. En ese instante Suzuno se levanto de su lugar asestandole un golpe en la cara.

-¡¿Que coño te pasa?! -le hablo Fudou con la mejilla inchada, Kazemaru se levanto rapidamente a curarlo.

-¿Estas bien? -preocupado con la mirada caida

-¡Tú! No debiste hablar sobre esto, nadie debia enterarse -con el ceño fruncido se podia observar sus ganas de llorar. Fudou estaba siendo tratado en el suelo el golpe.

-Me da igual lo que pienses -hablo Fudou cabizbajo

-¿Como? -pregunto Suzuno echandose para atras, Kazemaru reacciono mal, miro a otro lado inmovil.

-Se iban a dar cuenta al fin al cabo -dijo -Ademas, no es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad? -acertando de lleno, el chico se puso nervioso, quiso llorar.

-Para...-suplico

-Suzuno, esta informacion no solo la encontre yo. -esas palabras hizo que los ojos del joven se ensancharan, no queria oir su nombre -Fue Nagumo, cuando se entero de esta informacion su reaccion fue...

Llegados a la sala de la oficina del padre de Fudou, Nagumo se derrumbo sobre los paneles de control, cabizbajo, con una sonrisa forzada, con las lagrimas salir a flote, sollozaba en su interior.

-No puede ser...-se dijo a si mismo.

-Ironico -solo dijo Fudou.

-¡Suzuno no puede ser una cosa asi! -golpeando a la pared -NO...él...no es asi -apretando sus puños -Le amo tanto

-No eres el unico que ama -penso mirandolo de reojo -Vayamos de aqui -dijo retirandose

-¡Espera! ¿Esto tiene cura? -dijo Nagumo esperando una esperanza

-Por lo que he visto, no, no la hay Nagumo -dijo Fudou -Es mas... Ni siquiera llegaremos a los 25 años de edad -palabras que parecian cuchillos clavarse

-¿Porque? -pregunto ahogando palabras

-Estas anotaciones...me lo confirman -marchando

-¡NO TE CREO! -grito molesto -Dime la verdad

-Je, me pillaste -mirandole a la cara -Sera el mismo chico frio de siempre, vivira como tal, pero eso si, recuerda que es humano para ti, para la sociedad somos seres -pausando -Somos juguetes.

-Suzuno, te amo -penso en su mente.

-Crei poder engañarlo, me salio mal la jugada -penso en su cabeza Fudou.

El chico albino al oir esas palabras cayo al suelo -Nagumo...-rompio por fin a llorar -Nagumo...Haruya...

Fudou se levanto de golpe y se llevo a Kazemaru afuera, este sin rechistar obedecio.

Cuando llegaron a los demas, el ojiverde llamo la atencion de Nagumo.

-Tulipan deberias ver a tu frivolo chico, se le ha caido un vaso y se esta curando -mintio, este rapidamente fue sin dudarlo donde su chico.

-¿Porque has echo eso? -pregunto en el oido Kazemaru

-Es tan orgulloso -solo dijo eso.

Cuando todos estaban reunidos, Kidou y Hiroto explicaron su siguiente operacion: Detener los misiles hacia Okinawa. Mientras hablaban. Atsuya quien zurcaba los cielos con gran libertad, vio sobrevolar un chico, o una chica, no distinguia muy bien, y su pelo que digamos no ayudaba.

-¡Eh espera! -gritaba Atsuya siguiendo aquel sujeto. Cuando parecia alcanzarlo, este le ataco.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! -grito aquel sujeto. Un chico de ojos carmesi. -Debo traer de vuelta a la sede a los 3 principes de la guerra -transformando su mano en un cañon disparando a Atsuya.

-¡Para ya! -ordeno Atsuya lanzandose sobre el robot, ambos cayeron desde la altitud de los cielos, el robot analizo al chico, no encontro datos alguno, ni intento deshacerse de él.

-Individuo no identificado

-¿Como? -se pregunto a si mismo, pego un grito al darse cuenta de que caia al suelo. El robot sin emocion alguna no miro las consecuencias, solo traer a los 3 principes de la guerra y destruir Okinawa.

El joven Atsuya con su aerodeslizador se salvo a si mismo y al robot.

-¡Casi nos matamos estupido! -le grito Atsuya desesperado, en ese momento el robot se reincorporo, lo miro fijamente, alzo la mirada al cielo, y siguiendo una base de datos lanzo una gran bola de energia concentrada en su mano derecha que se habia transformado en un cañon lo lanzo en direccion al norte: Okinawa

-¡¿Que haces?! ¡SHIROU! -grito de desesperacion -Hermano...-cayo sobre sus rodillas al ver la gran explosion ante sus ojos, las lagrimas caian sin parar, y el robot sin entenderlo, se quedo a su lado, observando su devastadora reaccion.

En Okinawa, cerca donde los demas chicos estaban reunidos y ubicados, fueron alcanzados por varios misiles.

-¡Nos atacan! -grito Midorikawa en sus pupilas se podia observar los misiles acercarse aun mas.

La explosion dejo un gran vacio en la tierra, una gran onda expansiva.

-¡No lo permitire! -salio al vuelo Suzuno desde la caravana con los ojos humedos y furiosos, de su mano habia tomado la forma de una bazuka, con gran valor se lanzo sobre los misiles ...

Capitulo 10: Valor

Espero que os guste :3

¿Reviews? Please


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Valor

Perdon por varias cosas: la ortografia, no tengo tiempo para corregirla, asi que...disculpen. Y otra cosa, crei que estaba muerto mi, como llamarlo, ¿usuario? ¿fics? no se, crei que nadie los leia, y me sentia tan fuera de lugar que deje de lado mis fics y bueno, perdonenme, me siento fatal, por sentirme bajo, olvidada, espero seguir, asi que aqui el capitulo.

"Todo a mi alrededor se volvio blanco, no puedo distinguir otro color que no sea el blanco, ¿acaso estoy perdido?, tengo miedo... Ayuda...Ayudadme...por favor..."

Palabras caidas al vacio de la nada, olvidados en el ahogo del interior frio.

El joven de cabellos albinos, habia parado los misiles, salvando a sus compañeros, pero no pudo evitar que gran parte del bosque sea destruido en vez de la poblacion, era algo positivo para todos...al menos eso creemos. Nagumo estaba hundido en la miseria, su corazon estaba destrozado, no podia ver aquella escena.

Los chicos, amigos de Suzuno brotaban de sus ojos lagrimas, no creian que Suzuno fuera capaz de detener tal poder.

-Suzuno...-le llamo Nagumo.-Levantante, por favor -le seguia llamando con las lagrimas ahogadas -Es hora de tu helado... -penso que eso funcionaria. Por fin se dio cuenta de que su novio no se levantaba. Pego un grito al cielo, dejando ver lagrimas que nunca solto por el orgullo que lo consumia, como el fuego consume la madera.

"Debo volver, Nagumo me necesita"

Toda una habitacion en blanco, no sabia si habia salida, o entrada, techo o suelo, no sabia nada, flotaba en la gravedad, a la espera de levantarse.

"Estoy muy cansado, espera por mi" cayendo lagrimas de cristal

alzo con dificultad su mano. Se miro la mano con los ojos entrecerrado. En el exterior de esa habitacion blanca, pudo oir los llantos de su novio llamandolo.

"¡Nagumo!" Reacciono lentamente reincorporandose "Por favor, quiero estar con él, no es bueno con sus sentimientos" rogando a la nada. LLoró.

En esa soledad, alguien aparecio detras suyo, era Sora con forma humana quien reia por debajo de esa sonrisa cínica.

-¿Quien eres? -enfadado

-Soy Sora -contesto, se acerco al rostro de Suzuno.

-¡No me mientas! ¡Dejame salir de aqui! -a gritos exigio.

-No

-¿Como? -echandose atras apartando sus manos de su rostro.

-Hacia mucho tiempo, tanto que me cuesta reconocerme -dijo la mujer -¿Soy un robot para ti? -pregunto

-Lo eres -no tan seguro contesto -¿Tu que eres?

Rio simplemente -Soy aquello que el hombre creo. -contesto sonriendo.

-Tu sonries...¿A que se debe? -cuestionando aquella sonrisa tan inquietante.

-¿Hai oido hablar de las almas en pena? -preguntando, una encrucigada.

-Si, son almas que al morir, tuvieron una penosa muerte -frio con sus palabras.

-Que soberbia y frialdad -riendo, una risa delicada casi insonora -Algo asi me pasa. Vivo en sintonia con el robot, una simbiosis. Soy su alma, ojos, pensamientos, mientras el robot es mis piernas, mis brazos, mi recipiente. Sin mi no es nada, como yo sin él no soy nada. La nada junto con la nada, ¿ironico?

Suzuno parecia no entender nada de lo que le decia aquella extraña mujer, lo mas extraña es que esa mujer tenia el cabello celeste tirando mas a grisaceo.

-No me entiendes -suspiro - Te lo explicare. Años atras, mas atras de los que te imaginas, una bruja de antaño, creo tres golems, sin vida claro, ¿como tres montontes de piedra pueden tener alma?. Esta bruja triste por sus carentes creaciones, los abandono a su suerte. Años despues, cuando el hombre empezo atrabajar con tecnologia muy avanzada, tres hombres importantes, con problemas familiares, sus hijos recien nacidos no tenian posibilidades de vivir, pasados los años estos niños en coma vivieron sin ver el mundo, solo los sueños.

Suzuno, no podia creer tal historia, pero siguio escuchando.

-Estos hombres querian que sus hijos pudieran ser humanos normales. Un dia, un cientifico de grandes conocimientos, se le ocurrio una cosa: Darles capacidad de movimiento mediante robots. Asi lo hicieron, pero algo fue bastante mal. Los niños desaparecieron dentro de los Golems de piebra. Dando nueva forma a estas criaturas.

-¿Que paso despues? -curioso

-Estos robots, somo nosotros, tiene ADN humano, porque fue creado por humanos, yo, Zephir y Hariel, somo humanos dentro de los Robots, seres de la guerra.

-Es eso posible...

-Si, por eso, el proyecto "Armas de guerra" quedo en el olvido, hasta 100 años despues, donde esta nueva generacion esta desvastada, por la codicia.

-Entonces es ahora, cuando nosotros... -su mente repocilo toda la informacion, pero algo no le cuadraba. -¡Nosotros no somos humanos! ¿A que se debe?

-Oh, eso, simple. Creimos que vosotros seriais indignos de nosotros, pero por lo visto teneis similitudes con nosotros, estraño, ¿no?.

-Eso se debe ...-mirando a otro lado.

-¿A que?

-Nuestras madres contenian ADN vuestros, eran niñas probetas, experimentos, ya que nadie os podian usar.

-¿Hasta que punto llegan los humanos con tal de obtener el poder? Que aberracion -dijo Sora indignada nota algo diferente en Suzuno, ¿compacion? No, no era eso. Era algo mas.

-Me da igual -sereno -Lo unico que quiero es... -la mano de Sora roza su mejilla con calidez, como la de una madre.

-Paz -sonrio de lado, Suzuno se aferro a aquella mujer desconocida. -Pequeño niño de guerra, conoceras el verdadero dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, desesperacion, agonia. Observando al dormido joven.

En lo lejos Atsuya peleaba con el chico.

-¡Mi hermano! lo has matado -dijo el joven pegando al otro inmovil. -¡Di algo imbecil!

-Movimiento de vida en curso. Fallo de lanzamiento de misiles.

-¿Que? ¿Fallo de...? -eso fue una corazonada de que su hermano estuviera vivo.

Alzo el vuelo con su aerodeslizador dejando al otro a su suerte

-¡Quedate ahi! Estupido, volvere -dijo el chico, esas palabras llenaron de dudas a la maquina.

-23:30 de la noche - Evacuacion-

Atsuya regreso al campamento donde informo de todo a su hermano y demas, Fudou sin vacilar cogio a Hariel y fue en busca del robot humanoide, cara a cara, Robot vs humanoide. Sus intenciones salvar todo aquello que ama.

-Una vez me contaron que hay que luchar por aquello que amas -enfrente del Robot humanoide, sin entenderlo, saco dos cañones de su mano.

-Nunca crei, y sigo sin creerlo -dijo Fudou -Pero algo si estoy en deacuerdo -apuntando al Robot que se acercaba a él -¡No dejare este podrido mundo de corrupcion a la persona que YO amo! -grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Capitulo 11: Colision.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Colision.

* * *

><p>Perdon por el retraso, crei que nadie mostraba interes, lo se, tengo un problema de autoestima, pero bueno xD<p>

* * *

><p>Creci en las viles mentiras de los adultos, me negaron la verdad, oculte mis pensamientos tras las palabras llenas de veneno, queria saber cual es el significado de vivir en un mundo lleno de ambicion.<p>

Alce el vuelo en contra del androide de gran belleza, sus ojos vacios penetraba mi alma. Sin dudarlo lance varios misiles hacia él. Con gran agilidad los esquivo uno a uno, saco uno propusores de su espalda, su mano convertioen cañones, no mostre debilidad alguna, ataque con todo lo que tenia. Deje el miedo.

-¡Te mandare a la chatarreria! -grite mientras le lanzaba de todo que tenia en mano.

-Humano. Robot Hariel, encontrado. Orden de llavarte al cuartel. -dijo con su voz robotizada.

-Intentalo si puedes. -agarrando al androide en un descuido. -Te atrape pequeña rata.

-Activando sistema de seguridad y proteccion. -dijo el androide.

El sistema de Hariel se vio afectado, por unos segundos perdi el control total del robot.

-Estupido -saliendo de Hariel -Mierda-cayendo de lo alto del robot -No me voy a matar -tirando su brazalete, se transformo en un aerodelizador -Los inventos del estupido de Shirou y compañia funcionan.

-No dejare que te vayas. -soltandose el androide de robot. Ataco ferozmente a Fudou.

-No te lo crees ni tu, chatarra -lanzando balas a su cuerpo robotizado.

-Calculando habilidad. Un 80 % mas. Sora, Zephir deben ser destruidos. -de su pecho salio un gran cañon.

-¿Como? Deestruir... -en susurro, a su mente le llego la imagen de Suzuno herido en los brazos de Nagumo, la de sus compañeros esforzandose por cuidar de su nacion, la de Kazemaru cayendo al vacio casi desapereciendo en sus brazos, la vez en que se confeso. -Jamas permitire que le hagas nada.

Demasiado tarde, aquel androide de nombre Aphrodi lanzo su mayor municion al campamento, y a sus alrededores, Fudou quiso evitarlo intentando mandar a su robot por funcion automanica.

-Paralo Hariel -grito suplicando, mirando como esa gran masa de energia azul era lanzada con mucha fuerza hacia sus compañeros, esta vez Suzuno no podria detenerlos, y Kazemaru tras el ultimo asalto no estaba en condiciones, el unico que estaba dispuesto y con energia era Hariel...

Despues de salir del hospital, Fudou acompaño a Kazemaru a su casa, y de camino a su casa, decidieron parar en el centro de la ciudad, como algo asi una cita.

-Me gusta esta tranquilidad, la sensacion de que todo esta en orden -dijo Kazemaru -Me gustaria que fuera eterno.

-Kazemaru, esto no acabara -intentando mantenerlo dentro de la realidad.

-Lo se, lo tengo presente cada minuto, y es tan cansado, por un segundo quiero sentir que soy libre, que puedo salir de esta ciudad y no sentir miedo por mi vida -mirando los escaparates -Desearia que esto fuera una pesadilla. ¿Sabes? Siento que no soy parte de este mundo. -esa frase descoloco a Fudou.

-¿Porque dices eso? -pregunto con dudad -Esta claro que eres de este mundo.

-No. -mirandolo -Me refiero que ...que puedo hacer mas.

-¿Mas? Kazemaru, ¿te refieres a lo que te paso?

-¿Eh? Si, pero es algo mas, desde niño he sentido como si el viento me pudiera hablar, como si una dulce voz me guiara. Cuando tenia 12 años, si cogia un mal camino por las calles, un fragil viento me guiaba a otro camino, como si me cuidase. -rie -Te parecera estupido.

-Al contrario -serio. Lo miro con tristeza, ¿como decir a la persona que amas que son meros experimentos de la terrible existencia humana, la avaricia de los grandes?

-Gracias. Creo que Goenji no me entenderia. -aferrandose a su mano.

-Kazemaru, cuando termine todo esto... Estare contigo.

-Significaria mucho para mi -besandole tiernamente.

Fudou observo con sus propios ojos, algo escalofriante, lo inimaginable. El androide no daba credito a sus datos.

-Supervivientes: Okinawa 2% de poblacion. Alrededores: 5% de poblacion. Sora,Zephir. Vivos. Calculando poder: Sora: 10%, Zpehir: ... mas del 100%.

El joven controlador de Hariel, escucho todo, y con miedo corrio lo que mas podia hacia las terribles llamas, que lo consumian todo. El esfuerzo de los chicos por querer salvar el mundo se vieron frutradas.

LLegue al origen del fuego, se encontro con su amado materializado con Zephir, eran uno.

-¡Kazemaru! -grito de la rabia, cayo de rodillas. De sus ojos las lagrimas brotaron, su largo cabello se convertio en un feo color negro azulado sin brillo, sus manos eran armas, grandes cuchillas, de su espalda alas robotizadas, enormes como las de un angel caido, donde sus orejas debian estar, habia dos dispositivos, los de Zephir, ahora eran uno, en el centro de su corazon, habia una gran piedra roja, que emitia luz, emitando al corazon humano. Lo miro. No tenia expresion.

-Vuelve -suplico Fudou a lo que ya no es su amado.

No dijo nada, ni sentia nada.

Nagumo de la nada lo aparto del camino de Kazemaru.

-Estupido, ya no es Kazemaru -le grito, enfadado.

-¿No es...?

-Suzuno, nos volvio a proteger, los chicos se fueron a una isla cerca con la teletransportacion.

-¿Tu?

-Tenemos que irnos estupido, salgamos de aqui.

-No abandonare a Kazemaru, se lo prometi.

-Eres pesado

Sobrevolando las llamas aparece Aphrodi quien se lleva a Zephir y Kazemaru.

-LLevando experimento Nº3 al cuartel. Dispositivo de teletransportacion. Activado.

-No! -cogiendo el aerodeslizador -No te lo lleves. Veia como desaparecia lentamente, su amado no se movia, solo lloraba. ¿Que habra pasado para que cambiara?

De las llamas, debajo de los escombros, el inpertinente niño consentido, Atsuya, se abalanza sobre el androide.

-Te atrape, te dije que te quedaras quieto estupido.

-¿Un humano?

Los tres desaparecieron ante los ojos de Fudou y Nagumo.

La humanidad se estaba quedando sin heroes. ¿Seran capaces de sobrevivir?

Capitulo 12: Trazando un plan.


End file.
